Solo un día diferente
by nami8221
Summary: bueno este es mi primer finc, es un one shot de LuNa, espero que les guste.


Bueno, hola nakamas aquí os dejo mi primer finc, es corto pero espero que os guste.

* * *

Era un día normal en el Thousand Sunny. Brook tocaba una nueva melodía que había hecho para sus nakamas, con su violín y su canto típico de todas las mañanas. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper correteaban por toda la cubierta, jugando con unos palos de bambú que habían recolectado en la anterior isla. Franky estaba haciendo reparaciones al Sunny por la anterior batalla contra la armada. Robin estaba leyendo un libro de arqueología mientras se balanceaba suavemente con sus manos extras y bebía un zumo a la vez. Sanji y Zoro se estaban peleando cerca del asiento favorito de Luffy. Vamos era un día normal como otros, menos para una pelirroja.

Nami recogía sus preciadas mikans en una cesta de mimbre. Estaba más callada de lo normal, y lo más asombroso de todo, es que no estaba gritando de un lado para otro.

-¡A que no me lo quitas!- Usopp provocaba a Luffy quién acepto el reto enseguida.

-Eso ya veremos- El azabache empieza a realizar su poder de la Akuma no mi- ¡Gomu gomu no!- estiro sus brazos hasta que alcanzó a agarrar el palo. Los dos forcejeaban con sus manos para obtener ``supuestamente´´ la recompensa. En uno de los movimientos del forceje el palo salió volando entre las manos del chico, el palo giraba y giraba en el aire hasta que dio aparar en el lugar menos indicado. Calló justamente en la cabeza de la navegante, se frotó su cabeza en la mano y cuando se reincorporó, se dirigió hacía ellos con los dos puños cerrados. En menos que una ola pegara el casco del barco, Nami les arreó dos fuertes puñetazos en su cabeza dejándoles inconscientes por unos segundos en el suelo. Chopper que contemplaba la escena con pánico, se apartó lo más posible de ella.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Ya se lo has cargado!- decía con temor al golpe que habían recibido.

-¿Pero bueno Nami a que ha venido eso?- Le decía Usopp mientras se tocaba en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUE, QUE HA VENIDO ESO?! ¡ME HABÉIS DADO CON VUESTRO PALO EN TODA LA CABEZA!- se quejaba la navegante de la ignorancia de sus compañeros.

-Solo estábamos pasando el rato, ¿a que viene esa agresividad?

-Me ahorraré las explicaciones- le decía enfurecida- ¿Por qué no maduráis de una vez, y os comportáis como Robin, Sanji o Zoro?-La pelirroja divisa a sus dos compañeros del fondo que seguían con su pelea de por las mañanas, a la navegante se le cae una lagrimita estilo anime de su cabeza y rectifica lo que había dicho al principio- ¡Bueno, no os podéis comportar como Robin por una vez!-La azabache deja de leer durante un momento su preciado libro para contemplar la escena que se estaba produciendo en la cubierta, a lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡No aguanto más con vosotros! Me voy a hacer un mapa ¡Y no hagáis ruido!- Nami cerró la puerta tan fuerte que resonó por todo el Sunny. La joven cogió su silla de madera y se puso a calcar el mapa con tinta negra en un papel amarillento, pero lo que estaba haciendo no le servía de mucho, las líneas rectas se le curvaban y las zonas de desierto parecían más rocosas que arenales de polvo y arena.

``¡Que críos!´´-Pensaba. Pero por otra parte se preguntaba-¿Me habré pasado con ellos? ¿Debería pedirles perdón?- la dura navegante se estaba replanteando pedirles disculpas pero empezó a temblar como la gelatina y decidió concentrarse en los mapas, nada más ni nada menos que en los mapas. Pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que votara un poco del susto sobre su silla de roble.

-Nami puedo pasar- le decía el capitán con su sonrisa típica en su cara.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos hasta que Nami pudo articular palabra.

-¿Qué quieres Luffy estoy haciendo mis mapas?

-¿Estas bien Nami? Te noto rara.

-No estoy bien, solo es que estoy concentrada en esta isla- Luffy miró al mapa de la navegante y al entender nada la miró a ella directamente a los ojos.

-Eso no es lo que te pasa- Luffy se cruzó de brazos y empezó a inflar sus mejillas- No pienso irme hasta que no me digas que es lo que te pasa de verdad.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada! ¡Ahora largo!- Nami se levanta de su asiento y se pone enfrente de él.

-¿Es por lo de antes verdad? Solo fue un accidente.

-Es más que eso, siempre os comportáis como niños, por una vez me gustaría que os comportarais como adultos.

-Vale pues ahora me comportare como tú me dices- Nami no entendió el contexto de su capitán pero lo entendió en seguida cuando Luffy empezó a juntarle hacía el con su brazo de goma. El inclino su rostro hasta que los labios de él y de ella se juntaron formando un pequeño beso dulce y tierno entre ambos que recordarían el resto de su vida.

-¡Luffy voy a hacer la comida!- unos gritos provenientes de Sanji hicieron separar a ambos.

-¡Voy!- dijo el azabache, se puso bien su sombre y antes de salir por la puerta sonrió y dijo- El próximo día llegara cuando te convierta en mi reina de los piratas- y se fue con su típica sonrisa dejando a Nami en la habitación.

La navegante no se lo podía creer, estaba sorprendida y tenía sus manos en sus labios, en aquellos labios que habían tocado a los del capitán.

No podía creer que su inocente capitán hubiera madurado tanto y hubiera hecho lo que ha hecho.

``¿De verdad eso era real? ¿O fue su imaginación?

La pelirroja no lo tenía bastante seguro pero lo que había pasado no lo iba a olvidar nunca de su mente.

* * *

bueno termine espero sus reviews, nos vemos.


End file.
